


A Year Of Election

by Fighting_for_Creativity



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Rhodey runs for president
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting_for_Creativity/pseuds/Fighting_for_Creativity
Summary: It had been Rhodey’s dream to protect, to support. His best friend and long term boyfriend Tony Stark shares that dream and together with their girlfriends, Rhodey gets into the one position that will guarantee he can fulfill it. He became President.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Pepper Potts & James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Carol Danvers/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Carol Danvers/Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Pepper Potts/James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Kudos: 34
Collections: Rhodey_apprecationweek2020/05, Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	A Year Of Election

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for my TSB and for the Rhodeyweek Day 4: **Diplomat Rhodey**
> 
> Title: A Year Of Election  
> Collaborator Name: Fighting_for_Creativity  
> Card Number: 3113  
> Square Filled: R5 Dream Sharing  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Carol Danvers/Pepper Potts/James Rhodes/Tony Stark  
> Rating: free

A **diplomat** (from Ancient Greek: δίπλωμα; romanized diploma) is a person appointed by a state or an intergovernmental institution such as the United Nations or the European Union to conduct diplomacy with one or more other States or international organizations.

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


It’s been a long and turbulent year. Rhodey was exhausted but happy. Happier than he had been in a long while. The reason? He got elected. He got into the white house. He managed to become president. With this, Rhodey can finally do what he had sworn to do so many years ago.

To protect those who can’t protect themselves. 

To support minorities but not forget about the layman’s needs.

To equalizes humans how it should be naturally.

“I love the look on your face, Honeybear,” Tony said, stepping next to him, resting his head against Rhodey’s shoulder. 

Out of the corner of his eyes, Rhodey saw the soft eyes and gentle smile of his longterm boyfriend. The man who had stood beside him no matter what. Has even agreed to play the playboy so no one would suspect them being together at all. Despite the fuzzy feeling in his chest, he teased, “I don’t know what you mean.”

The clicking sounds of stilettos announced the arrival of the third partner in their relationship. Pepper was a fierce force without Rhodey and Tony would have struggled a lot more. Rhodey loved her just as much but differently than his Tones. Tones felt the same, Rhodey knew that and that alone was how this relationship worked. Rhodey could give Pepper things Tony couldn’t and Tony those Rhodey wasn’t able to. 

The redhead came to stop next to Tony, who slung an arm around her and draw her in. All three looking out through the window onto the garden in front of the white house. The President was happy. The only thing missing was-

A soft knock let the three turn around, still as close as bodily possible.  
“Sorry, I’m late to the party,” the blonde grinned and winked. 

“Never too late, darling.” And Carol sauntered to them. Rhodey opened his arms and had all of his three lovers pressed against him. At that moment he knew, whatever his term in office will bring, be it good or bad things, Rhodey just _knew_ , he wouldn’t have to face it alone.


End file.
